


Out of the Bag

by InnerSpectrum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock_Anniversary_January_29th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock and John spend the day recreating an important event, until an unexpected event happens...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54
Collections: Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th, Liriels TJLC Faves Safe





	Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the "[Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Johnlock_Anniversary_January_29th)" Collection

“It’s late, are you sure?” John Watson asked, “Because this was not someplace I thought I’d we’d be tonight of all nights.”

“We can continue with our plans once we’re done here.” Sherlock Holmes held the door for John as they entered New Scotland Yard. “He knows we’re coming. Besides I tapped into the GPS on his mobile; he’s still here.”

“Sherlock! That’s invasion of privacy!” John admonished.

“What? Do it all the time.” Sherlock huffed, “Wasn’t going to waste time coming here this late were I not sure he was still on the premises.”

“You could have used your phone to _call_ him, you know, on the phone.”

“True, but then I’d have to actually _talk_ to him more than necessary and this way was more efficient.”

John shook his head at what he knew from experience was a losing battle.

“What are you two doing here?” a familiar voice greeted them from the other side of the turnstiles.

The two men looked over to see Sergeant Sally Donovan slowly approach as she looked in her bag.

“Meeting Greg, he’s expecting us.” John not so subtly elbowed Sherlock and answered quickly before the consulting detective could say something potentially caustic.

“I was just about to call DI Lestrade for the escort…” the officer at reception looked to Sally, his fingers hovered over the dial pad.

“Nah, don’t bother.” Sally walked to the security desk, “Greg’s on the only one left on the floor. No point in making him come all the way down just to go back up, I’ll take them.”

“Thank you, Sally,” said Sherlock as they entered the lift. “That was…nice of you.”

John kept his face neutral, happy that Sherlock was trying to be civil.

Sally blinked in her own surprise and shrugged. “Have to go back up anyway.”

“Ah, forgot your glasses.” John nodded in sudden understanding.

“Oh, don’t you start! One of you is more than enough.” Sally groaned then she realized what she said, “Shite! Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“John is more than capable of making such an easy deduction as that on his own.” a chagrinned Sherlock defended his flatmate in the back handed way as only he could.

“I am a doctor, Sally. I can easily tell when someone wears contacts,” John spoke clearly offended. “And you were digging in your purse at the front desk. You had that universal look of annoyance when someone forgets something and realizes they have to go back and get it.”

“John, I am sorry… Look it’s been a bitch of a day. I didn’t mean to take my mood out on you.” Sally looked from John to Sherlock, “Either of you…” she sighed, “I just need something really good to happen today, I really, really do.” She started to dig in her purse again. “It’s annoying I _know_ I put the stupid thin…” Sally pulled out a pair of prescription glasses out of her purse. The frustration of the wasted time outweighed any happiness of the find, “Dammit!”

The lift doors opened. John and Sherlock quietly stepped off. Sally stayed behind. “Well, I’ve got what I came for. You guys know the way. Try to get him out of here. He’ll be here to midnight and still come in first in thing the morning.”

“We’ll try. Good night Donovan.” John gave a wave as he and Sherlocked walked away.

The squad room floor was dark, emergency lights only, given the time. The only significant light came from the office of one Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade on the opposite side of the floor.

Sherlock, who had stepped from the lift first and was in the lead, gasped and stopped short. He spread his hand up to stop John.

“What is it, Sher…?” John’s eyes widened in shock as he saw what had made Sherlock stop, “…Oh!”

John dropped his voice stunned by the sight. “I thought Sal said Greg was alone on the floor.”

The detective inspector was not alone now.

Greg stood at the front of his desk, in front of Sherlock’s older brother, Mycroft Holmes. Both held a figurine.

“Is that a Chinese Lucky Cat?” John whispered.

“Though seen a lot in China, they originated from Japan. Common mistake.” Sherlock whispered in correction, his eyes on the two men in the office.

Sherlock and John had stopped in one of the deep shadow pockets far enough away from an emergency lights to not be noticed by the two men in the office. Neither of them could hear conversation in the office, but it did not matter. It was clear in the way Greg and Mycroft looked at each other that something very personal was happening. After a moment words were not needed as the two men in the office slowly leaned toward each other and kissed.

It was a soft kiss at first, nervous, a touch of their closed lips that slowly deepened for a long moment. When they separated the wonder of the moment was clear on their faces. Greg reached out and caressed Mycroft’s face as Mycroft reached out an arm and pulled Greg close as they kissed again.

This time the Lucky Cats they held barely made it safely to Greg’s desk as they fully gave in to the moment.

John looked to Sherlock; prepared to stop anything his suddenly very silent flatmate may have come up with the ruin the moment. He was not prepared as the stunned expression that slowly morphed into a soft smile that played on the man’s lips as he watched his brother with Greg.

“We need to get out of here, before we’re seen!” John whispered urgently as he gently pulled on Sherlock’s coat sleeve to back up.

To his surprise Sherlock did not resist. They carefully, and quietly, made their way back to the lifts where John pressed the call button as Sherlock texted; both silent in their own thoughts. until the lift arrived and they stepped in.

“I… did not know Greg and your brother were together…” John said thoughtfully and pressed the button for the lobby.

“I don’t think they were…” Sherlock pocketed his phone and broke his silence at last when the doors closed. “…at least not like that. Not before tonight anyway.”

“I guess it worked then…” John mused.

“What worked?” Sherlock asked, his voice sounded far off, still in a state of surprise at seeing his brother in a tender moment with Lestrade.

“Greg had said Sal got him a white Lucky Cat for Christmas. She said she got it on a lark to go with the rest he already had. Greg had been such a grouch these past few weeks. He was holding it.”

“Not that I believe in such twaddle,” Sherlock rolled his eyes, “But that’s not it…”

“What do you mean…?”

“I could be wrong, and we know I’m not, but they both were holding a Maneki Neko.” Sherlock explained, “Specifically _pink_ ones.”

“Pink? Isn’t that the one for romantic love?” John’s brow furrowed. “Now I know why Lestrade has been in a mood and wouldn’t talk about it. I never considered the man was in love with Mycroft.”

“Lestrade did not have a pink cat when we were here the other day. That means they each gifted the other one. That was the impetuous for that…display.” Sherlock ignored John and continued his train of thought. “Mycroft’s been out of town for a couple of weeks. He got back today and he went to see Lestrade. With a _pink_ Lucky Cat. He knew Lestrade was still here, the same way I did. And knowing my brother, like me, he did not call first. Lestrade forgot I was coming and didn’t warn him. There is no way that would have happened if Mycroft knew I was coming.”

“Or both got caught up in the moment...” John offered in defense. “I think we may have just witnessed their first kiss. So, are you going to tell him, we know?”

“Oh, I’ve already told them.” Sherlock grinned, “I just texted them.”

“Them? You texted both just now?” John looked to him with mock horror, “Oh God, what did you say?”

“Only what they needed to hear.” Sherlock pulled out his mobile and showed John the sent text.

“ _Took you two long enough. Take care of him or I WILL make your life truly miserable._ ” John read the text and laughed. “And you sent that to both simultaneously? Brilliant!”

“Wait. Their first kiss is _today_ , Sherlock.” John huffed, “I don’t think they’d be happy knowing that. Or that we know. Especially Mycroft.”

“Please! I think the universe just evened the score. A little _quid pro bro._ ” Sherlock smirked, then stopped short as he realized what he said.

“What?” John turned to him; eyes narrowed. “I suspected Greg might have figured it out, but Mycroft definitely knows?”

“Of course, he does, John. I knew by his behavior when he came by Baker Street the day after.” Sherlock admitted.

“How?” John threw up his hands in frustration. “You insult him as soon as he walks in the door and everything you normally do to make him miserable!”

“Except successfully hide my happiness.” Sherlock took John’s hand in his and kissed it, “You forget my brother can read me better than anyone including you and Mummy. He has not said anything overt, he was waiting for the right moment to use it. It’s been a few of weeks, I may have just made a preemptive strike with my text, but trust me, Mycroft knows.”

“So, we can continue with our original plans then?” John gave Sherlock a lopsided smile as they exited the building.

“Do remind me; what were those plans again?” Sherlock grinned.

“Well let’s see: You visited Molly. I had lunch with Mike in the park and followed him back to the lab where I met with you and you deduced nearly everything that happened at surgery that morning much to Mike’s amusement. You know he caught on when Molly brought you that horrid coffee and left. Called me out on it after you left.” John pulled Sherlock into his arms, “By the way, is that the riding crop?”

“Yes. Doesn’t mean I’m _not_ pleased to see you.” Sherlock purred as John felt the veracity to his words.

John chuckled at the recalled words and backed up so Sherlock could once again use his magic and summon a cabbie. “Which brings us back to our celebration…” 

“Ah yes… What did you call it again? _A strange meeting_?” Sherlock pretended to pout, “You called me a madman.”

“Did I lie?” John sniggered at the luscious cupid bow lips, “And yet I moved in with you two days later. Who is the madman ?”

“That is a very salient point, John.” Sherlock grinned at John’s fond head shake as a taxi pulled up in front of them and they climbed in.

Sherlock turned to John as the taxi headed for Baker Street, “I am compelled to remind you, that if we are being in earnest to the day, I’d be on my way to Baker Street and you’d be…?”

John looked at his watch, thought for a moment and started to blush, “I’d be at my bedsit hyperventilating at the very disturbed and very sexy dream I had just awoken from about a madman I met that day.”

“Oh?” Sherlock raised a brow in interest, “You never told me that before …”

“Yeah well…” John gave an embarrassed little shrug. He was about to speak when his and Sherlock’s phone buzzed near simultaneously with a text.

“Mycroft.” The two looked at each other and groaned as they retrieved their respective devices.

“ _Should have known if I guessed it, he knew it. Considering how long it took you two gits? Pot/Kettle mate. Will do and DITTO._ ” John read his text out in amused surprise, “Oh! It’s from Greg. I told you he knew. Our cats are just as much out of the bag too.”

“Oh I have _got_ to screen capture that for prosperity, but it will have to wait...”

“Why?” John asked as the cab pulled up to 221B Baker Street and they disembarked.

“Our plans were to celebrate this day doing the things we did that first day, which we’ve done…” Sherlock reminded John as they entered 221B and climbed the stairs.

John took off his coat and dropped it on a chair “But the _day_ is over and we weren’t together that night…”

“In your dreams we were…” Sherlock teased as he removed his coat.

John grinned as he caught on. They both startled as their respective mobiles vibrated again. “Definitely your brother this time.”

Sherlock retrieved his mobile and read the text.

“ _Apologies. It is January 29 th, the anniversary of the day you two met._ _It seems the universe intends for us to share this day. Take care of yours and I’ll take care of mine._ ” Sherlock grinned and pulled John close for a kiss, “For once I am disinclined to be disobedient to an order from my brother.” 

“Well then, happy anniversary, Sherlock!” John began to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt, “Want to obey by recreating some of that very disturbed and very sexy dream I had that last night in my bedsit?”

“Happy Anniversary John and oh God yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> The moment witnessed between Greg and Mycroft is documented in [_Maneki Neko_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764567)


End file.
